


[Podfic] hand holding, and other habits of highly effective otters

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Series: [podfic] i wanna hold your hand [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: electrumqueen's author summary:"It's Stromer," McDavid says. "Dylan Strome. He's the otter."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hand holding, and other habits of highly effective otters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958815) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



> (Minor mitch marner/mat barzal)

Podfic duration: 41 Mins

Mediafire download: [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gkdtpb841uo9zle/%5BHockey%5D_Hand_Holding_and_Other_Habits_of_Highly_Effective_Otters.mp3) / [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zh46wo86x88x4vw/%5BHockey%5D_Hand_Holding_and_Other_Habits_of_Highly_Effective_Otters.m4b)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to electrumqueen for having blanket permission to podfic!! Recording this made me SO happy, I hope listening makes other people happy, too. (This whole series is EXTREMELY soft, I enjoy it immensely & rec it freely.)
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Thank you to my beta & cheerleading squad! jo/ [**vidriana**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/vidriana/) & julija/ [**savedby**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/) & [**idella**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/idella/)! You were all instrumental to this being made, in various ways ♥
> 
> \- - -
> 
> The music used in this podfic is [I'm an Animal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZS8T5euB4k) by Neko Case (and I'm not sure I can express how excited I am to finally get to use Neko Case for a podfic).
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> I love comments more than I can do words, if you enjoy listening to this then please do come back to leave a comment of any length or fluency, it will make me very happy and give me fuel for more soft hockey pods ♥♥♥
> 
> Actual blog [is here](http://frecklebombfic.tumblr.com/) and Hockey blog [is here](https://squashyicebabies.tumblr.com/), I love messages too!


End file.
